1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer network system for facilitating sales activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
IT (Information Technology) has become common in various sales processes. For example, a sales staff may sometimes transmit and receive an e-mail including information a business transaction, to and from a customer. To acquire data representing his/her schedule, the sales staff may access a corresponding database using a portable terminal, etc. The sales processes are computerized, thereby contributing to high efficiency of sales activities.
It should be mentioned that the sales abilities of each sales staff differ from any other sales staffs'. Hence, to desirably facilitate the sales activities, a system for sharing various information regarding the sale activities is demanded.
Further, in the sales activities, there are employed various sales tools, such as flyers, posters, specifications, price lists, voice messages, image messages, etc. Providing of useful sales tools in the sales activities are desirable from some aspects of energy saving, cost reduction, giving better image of a corresponding corporation.